Black Rhino
'''Black Rhino '''is a secret alliance of multinational corporate alliances hidden from the rest of the world and only known by either its allies, its members, or its enemies. Its influence and power goes throughout various institutions, from private corporations to the American government itself. Background Black Rhino was founded as a cabal of CEOs from various private corporations aiming to work together to eliminate rivals. Their desperate need to attain control of the country's economy led in illegal dealings with other corporations within their alliance, in a desperate bid to sabotage rivals. Since its founding in the year 2008, it has worked to keep its member companies ahead of the competition "in the name of capitalism." Motives and goals Black Rhino goal appears to be waging a war against corruption through corporate sabotage and espionage, among other things. They also promote economic equality and a "return of freedom" in the United States of America/New America. They believe that America's future is at stake and if left unchecked, the corruption within America will one day be its downfall. Structure After its initial founding, Black Rhino was divided into three subdivisions, though as time went on, other divisions/departments in the organization have been created since 2019. High Command The High Command of Black Rhino contains Black Rhino's main body of leadership. This is the branch that all heads of the major divisions report to and take orders from. The High Command also actively commissions all branches of the organization to execute certain missions. TruthNet This branch of Black Rhino, designated the "Activism wing" of Black Rhino, was created in 2009. This was an international organization devoted to uncovering and publishing government secrets, corruption, and misconduct. This organization is considered the "voice" of Black Rhino. They also uncover intelligence for the rest of the organization to use to execute missions. Chimera This is considered the "espionage" division of Black Rhino. It comprises of sleeper agents posing as ordinary people, which actively commit acts of espionage, sabotage and assassination missions. They also act on intelligence given by TruthNet. They report to an unknown head referred to only as "Oversight." Miasma This relatively new division of Black Rhino is considered Black Rhino's "cyberwarfare division." Also known as Black Rhino Cyber Ops, this organization actively wages cyber-warfare against corrupt organizations, aiming to shut down various organizations' marketing capabilities and destroy an organization's influence over any country/organization that Black Rhino seeks to protect. Clause 19 One notorious feature of Black Rhino is "Clause 19", which refers to a loophole inside the law of the United States of America. Under Clause 19, operatives are authorized to disregard to any law, agreement or framework of ethical behavior in order to complete missions. As one member put it, "Sometimes the only way to uphold the law is to break it." This has caused controversy from the outside world, with government bodies the world over accusing the organization of hypocrisy thanks to a loophole in their own ethical code. Members Executives *Richard O. Collins *Rodney T. Mendez *Terrell S. Weston *Louis I. Harvey *Gale E. Robinson Known assets *Edgar Penn *Pamela B. Delgado *Lucinda G. Mitchell *Lenore E. Connors *Fay J. Carter *Neil M. Oleary *Mary A. Cobb *Collin M. Unruh *Florence S. Childers *Kimberly F. Spurling *Amanda C. Bagwell *Theresa F. Derossett *Helen L. Hatcher/Black Cat *Margo C. Blane *Bruce A. Weaver *Jeanette Crosby/Ghost Claw *Smilla Ohlin/Bullfrog *Constanza Sancho/Scarecrow Category:Factions